


Rosso Relativo

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередной битвы Ямамото при смерти в больнице. Гокудера отправляется мстить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso Relativo

**Author's Note:**

> • Написано на **Secret Santa[8059](http://www.diary.ru/~Yamamoto-Gokudera/)** в подарок для Osaki.  
>  • Смерть второстепенных персонажей, жестокость, неграфические пытки и графические фантазии о пытках.

Лицо на подушке было мало похоже на человеческое.  
Если честно - оно вообще мало на что было похоже, разве что на размытую дождями дорогу где-нибудь в далекой Сицилии. Гокудера бы многое отдал просто за то, чтобы провести по нему кончиками пальцев. Хотя и незачем - он и так помнил его наизусть.  
А сейчас не притронулся бы и под дулом пистолета. 

\- Сколько времени потребуется на восстановление? - голос у Бьянки тусклый и невыразительный, но Хаято был благодарен ей даже за это. Сам он не смог бы даже связать во фразу "Ямамото - Такеши". Это должно было быть очень смешно - один валяется на койке при смерти, а у другого отнялся язык.  
Он бы даже посмеялся, да много ли сделаешь с горлом, сухим изнутри как наждак, разве что... 

Хаято молча вышел из палаты, так и не дослушав пространных изъяснений врача. Кто мог подумать, что дружественный визит к небольшой и невлиятельной в сущности семье Фарина обернется...  
... этим. 

Изломанным телом на стерильных больничных простынях. Затрудненным дыханием в пластиковую маску.  
Чертовым словом, состоящих из четырех ненавистных букв.  
Кома.

Внутри было пусто и стыло-холодно, будто в доме, в котором настежь открыли все окна в грозу. Или в шкатулке с письмами, которую безжалостно бросили в огонь, уничтожая воспоминания, сантименты, забытое-прошлое-старое. И письма в ней - выгорели, закоптились вырезанные в дереве узоры, осыпались прахом чьи-то давние слова, исполненные слащавой искренности. 

Внутри было пусто настолько, что Гокудере ненароком начинало казаться, что на больничной койке не Такеши, а он, Хаято, витающий в облаках несбыточных иллюзий и покорно ждущий то ли божественного избавления, то ли болезненной побудки. 

Внутри было... далеко идти не пришлось - за углом больницы внутренности скрутило узлом и неспешный, обстоятельный, исключительно итальянский завтрак остался всего лишь разноцветным пятом на асфальте. От этого скрутило еще раз - потому что разводы всех оттенков радуги напоминали его лицо.  
Пока Гокудера пытался подняться, пошатываясь и тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за гладкие стены, в голове его, все еще не обремененной размышлениями, пойманной птицей билась одна единственная мысль.  
А осталось ли на Такеши хоть одно живое место? 

Возвращаться чтобы проверить Гокудера не стал. 

**~**

Он не сказал никому ни слова: закинул на заднее сиденье маленькую дорожную сумку и нажал на газ. Ему не надо было сверяться с картами-навигаторами. Ему даже не надо было советоваться с Богом - о Мадонна, к чему вообще ему такой Бог?  
Он просто знал куда ехать, будто в голове кто-то красной жирной линией отметил необходимый маршрут. 

Его мало волновали последствия его внезапной и несдержанной выходки или - в кои веки - последующее недовольство босса. Десятый вырос, оставив себе на память о юности только искусный фасад слабого тихого мальчика - и ничего сверх. Хранители, определенно, знали об этом больше всех остальных - догадливых, проницательных, наблюдательных и не очень. Знали и не собирались нарываться на раздражение, которое могло обернуть крахом отлаженную систему, что было бы неприемлемо в условиях медленно сгущающихся над ними туч - в прохладном ветре слышался шепот "война", на лицах людей - словно росток из земли - пробивалось ничем не обоснованное, по их мнению, беспокойство. Когда враг набирает силу, не стоит терять свою собственную.  
Иначе, в соответствии с простыми законами природы, она уйдет к нему. 

Педаль в пол и никаких проблем. Педаль в пол, и бьющие в лицо воздушные потоки выбрасывают из головы болезненно-рациональные мысли, оставляя только воспоминание об истерзанном телом на больничной койке. Просто нажать на чертову педаль и... Главное не спешить.  
Потому что главное - успеть. 

**~**

Машину он бросил в нескольких километрах от особняка; аккуратно завез на неприметную полянку, спрятал от любопытных глаз - ха, откуда взяться им в этой глуши? - словно собирался вернуться. Гокудере казалось, что ничего более глупого он не делал в жизни, но вбитые с годами привычки заставляли выполнять заученную намертво последовательность, даже если ему не нужен был шанс на возвращение.  
Даже если ему ни на что больше не нужен был шанс. 

Кроме того, чтобы раскрасить стены скромной резиденции в густой и насыщенный алый цвет.

**~**

Стены у резиденции были белые – кажущиеся нелепыми посреди пустых, выжженных солнцем долин. Гокудере захотелось увидеть это вычурное пошлое великолепие обугленным, лежащим в руинах.  
Превратить в груду припорошенных золой и кровью обломков, похожих на открытый перелом – зияющий, отвратительный, неровный.  
Асимметрия – это отсутствие или нарушение симметрии.  
Это отсутствие или нарушение закономерного расположения частей.  
Это художественный прием, вносящий в композицию разнообразие или динамику.

Гокудера думал, какую динамику может принести разрубленный пополам череп. Разорванное на части тело.  
Куски плоти на стенах. 

Он никогда не был маньяком, ему не нравилось убивать, но защищать своих – друзей, любовников, семью – он считал долгом. Без разницы, какую за это требовалось заплатить цену и неважно, что будет потом.  
Защита и месть – если в мире что-то более важное? Если что-то ценнее людей, есть ли что-то нежнее, чем смех и улыбки любимых? 

Гокудера вскинул руку, с зажатым между пальцами динамитом, прижался губами сначала к нему, потом к своим счастливым перстням, и вскинул голову. 

Раз.  
Камеры заметили чужака. 

Два.  
Охрана высыпала во внутренний двор, будто горошины, выпавшие из тесной банки. 

Три. 

\- Врааай, и какого хрена здесь происходит?  
\- Иши-ши-ши, разве ты не видишь, Сквало, наш маленький подрывник собрался умирать, - безумный взгляд Бельфегора прожигал даже сквозь непроницаемый заслон тяжелой густой челки. Гокудера непроизвольно поежился, но не сдвинулся с места, краем глаза следя за остановившимися как вкопанные псами Фарина.  
\- Что здесь забыла Вария? – поинтересовался он хрипло, но без особого интереса. 

Это было неважно, значение имела лишь задержка по времени, так и не выпущенные из рук коричневые «птицы». Ладони дрожали от напряжения и остановленного движения, ныли запястья, ныла неудачно развернутая спина.

Асимметрия.  
Дисгармония. 

Гокудера на мгновение прикрыл глаза, резко распахнул веки и вобрал в себя жадным взглядом небо, которое медленно затягивали серые тяжелые тучи. 

"К дождю," - отстраненно подумал он, сердце кольнуло болью и забилось быстрее. Ему еще слишком многое надо было успеть до тех пор, как ударятся о землю первые ленивые капли.  
Динамит в ливень – бесполезная штука. Гокудера мог быть кем угодно, но дураком или безумцем он не был.  
Хорошо было умирать, лишь забрав с собой как можно больше врагов.  
Иначе все становилось бессмысленным. 

\- Убирайтесь туда, откуда пришли, - бросил он глухо и сделал первый шаг навстречу толпе одетых в камуфляж итальянцев.  
\- Врааай, что, столько лет в Японии не прошли даром? Самонадеянный сопляк! – презрительно рявкнул капитан самого сумасшедшего и непокорного подразделения наемных убийц, которое можно себе представить. – Может повеселиться всласть, Бел.  
\- И-ши-ши, - хохотнул тот и легонько качнулся вперед. 

Кровь брызнула маленьким блестящим фонтаном, сладкими брызгами во все стороны. Гокудера удивленно отшатнулся, стер со щеки красную линию, недоверчиво лизнул ее, поморщился от противного металлического вкуса.  
И метнулся вперед, отпуская, наконец, занесенную руку. 

Взрыв.  
В ответ раздались крики и выстрелы, Хаято метнулся к тяжелой мраморной вазе с разлапистыми зелеными цветами, швырнул еще одну порцию динамита. Кажется, кому-то попало в живот – по поляне, помимо удушающего, тяжелого запаха крови понеслась кисловато-едкая вонь разорванных кишок. Кого-то из парней Фарина начало рвать прямо там, на трупы бывших товарищей, Гокудера, высунувшийся из своего укрытия дабы добавить еще парочку взрывов, успел увидеть, как Сквало брезгливо отрубил идиоту голову, она покатилась по пожухлой траве, пачкая ее красным. В мертвых глазах плескался ужас и Хаято вполне его понимал. Драться плечом к плечу с Варией было непривычно и страшно, лучше уж одному, зная, что полагаться не на кого, чем с этими психами.  
Он им не доверял, да и никто, кажется. Иногда ему казалось, что они не доверяли даже друг другу. Но обычно ему было плевать – привычная рутина или поддающие адреналину задания, а после – безумные жаркие ночи на влажных смятых простынях, в объятиях гибкого смуглого тела, – занимали все время.  
У Гокудеры не было лишних минут, чтобы задумываться над тем, что его не касалось. 

Леденящий злой смех Бельфегора послышался откуда-то из недр особняка и Хаято тут же подорвался на ноги. Он все еще не добрался до своей цели – не считать же ею свору бесполезных ряженых шавок. Да и этот проклятый дом, холодный и надменно сверлящий его темными выбоинами окон, все еще хотелось сравнять с землей. 

Холл изнутри был обит красным деревом, вычурно и дорого. Гокудера провел рукой по теплым, нагретым льющимся из окон солнцем стенам и странно, недоверчиво улыбнулся. А потом бросился наверх по лестнице. Голоса варийцев и крики их жертв закладывали уши, но он не хотел пропустить ни звука.  
Где-то должны были прятаться эти беспечные недалекие твари. Хаято еще не знал, что сделает с главой этого ничтожного семейства, но идей было много, и все они больше подошли бы печально известному некоронованному Принцу. Гокудера тряхнул волосами и прибавил шагу, справедливо решив, что разобраться со всем можно и на месте. Как и придумать, что сделать первым.  
Вырвать язык, которым он отдал приказ напасть на Ямамото.  
Отрезать руки, которым он махнул тому на прощание.  
Или, быть может, выколоть глаза, честно смотревшие на Небо Вонголы, и клявшиеся, что не предадут. 

Впрочем, если бы Гокудера владел катаной или мечом, он просто порубил бы лживого ублюдка в мягкий, щедро присыпанный крошевом костей человеческий фарш. А так оставалось только взрывать и жечь огнем.  
Ему вдруг подумалось, покроются ли копотью глазницы, если поднести зажигалку к испуганным расширившимся зрачкам. 

А затем он заметил дверь – узкую, почти незаметную в полумраке коридора – и бесшумно подошел к ней, прислушиваясь.  
Ловя тихий шелест и сорванное шипящее дыхание. 

Выбить дверь и отойти в сторону было делом одной секунды, и Гокудера отчаянно не собирался медлить. В ответ раздались выстрелы, нервные, лихорадочные; стоны тех, кто остался внизу были слышны даже сквозь весь этот шум. Хаято был согласен, это заставляло нервничать. А его – странным, непостижимым уму образом – алогично успокаивало. Он не строил иллюзий, в иной раз на месте орущих и корчащихся от безумной боли людей мог бы быть он сам, как и вся Вонгола. Иметь дела с Варией – будто танцевать с огнем на пороховой бочке. Впрочем, Гокудера не сомневался, что взрыв был бы более милосерден, чем охочий до свежей, истекающей кровью плоти Бел. 

Несмотря на это, сейчас бы он предпочел забрать хотя бы часть отвратительных умений Принца. Потому что взрыв был бы и правда более милосерден. Но его оружием был только динамит – и больше ничего своим жертвам он дать не мог.  
Да только этого собирался подарить сполна. 

Он присел на корточки и кошкой метнулся внутрь комнаты, но ходу бросая взрывчатку. Стекла звучно лопнули, осыпавшись градом осколков, послышались вскрики и замысловатая забористая ругань. Гокудера откатился за кресло и осторожно выглянул. Телохранители, потрепанные и покрытые пылью, живым щитом закрывали кого-то, ощетинившись огнестрелом, будто ёж шипами.  
Сравнение с грозным главой ДК заставило Хаято неслышно хмыкнуть, а затем добавить жару из укрытия. Люди застонали, из глубины – предположительно от противоположной стены – послышался тонкий и визгливый всхлип, донельзя похожий на поросячий. Гокудеру затрясло от ярости, но неимоверным усилием воли он заставил себя успокоиться. Не время было орать, теряя дыхание.  
Орать сегодня должны были они и только они. 

\- Сейчас вы у меня запоете, - прошипел Ураган Вонголы и рассмеялся каким-то безумным, надломленным смехом. А потом выскочил и понесся вперед, петляя и не давая телохранителям сосредоточиться на его силуэте.  
\- Подохните, твари! – закричал он, не удержавшись, и вновь запустил динамитом в колышущуюся нервную толпу. И тут из-за кордона рослых смуглых бойцов выбежал – если не выкатился – невысокий толстый итальянец в белом лощеном костюме.  
Он прытко бросился к двери, испуганно вереща, кто-то из телохранителей кинулся следом, но взрыв под ногами помешал ему сосредоточиться на обтянутой светлой тканью широкой спине. Остальные не преуспели тоже, разметавшись по комнате набором хаотично разбросанных рук, ног и кусков подпаленного мяса. Хаято не стал любоваться на дело рук своих, лишь проверил, не осталось ли никого за спиной, и быстрым шагом пошел к двери. 

\- «Мой обед и ужин, — сказал он, — мой ужин и завтрак»,* – прошептал Гокудера рассеянно, ловко перепрыгивая попавшие даже в коридор ошметки плоти и ускорился, надеясь только, что в этом домишке не было никаких тайных ходов и тоннелей, по которым жирная мразь могла бы просочиться наружу. Внезапно он услышал сладкий припадочный лепет Бельфегора и бросился на знакомый голос. 

\- Ну же свинка, Принц хочет поиграть, - протяжно сообщил тот мертвенно-бледному толстяку, тщетно пытающемуся вжаться в стену. Гокудера безо всякого выражения посмотрел вниз. Ураган Варии улыбался во все тридцать два и был с ног до головы покрыт кровью. Светлые волосы слиплись, потемнели, но глаз все еще не было видно из-за влажных прядей. Хаято не был уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь хочет узреть их – одного растянутого в ухмылке широкого рта было достаточно, дабы у самых любопытных отбить охоту общаться с этим безумным, жестоким и извращенным мальчишкой. Кажется, Фарина думал также, но у него не было ни выхода, ни защитника. Сквало громко фыркнул, глядя на трясущуюся от страха тушу, достал из-за пазухи сухую чистую тряпицу и начал методично и неспешно протирать меч. 

Это обыденное и размеренное движение, как ни странно, стало последней каплей. Фарина кинулся на Бельфегора, выставив вперед пухлые кулаки, и тут же повис в холодных объятиях остро заточенной лески, конвульсивно дергаясь и беззвучно открывая рот. Бел коротко хихикнул и с нежной предвкушающей усмешкой приблизился, поигрывая ножами. Гокудера отступил на шаг, скрываясь за широким выступом, и закрыл глаза. 

Но крики – животные, дикие, неконтролируемые – под аккомпанемент смешков и влажного, хлюпающего звука рассекаемой плоти врезались в сознание, оставляя от него лоскуты-полоски. Хаято тихо закашлялся, пытаясь обуздать тошноту, и некстати почуял запах горелого мяса из кабинета, в котором хозяйничал он. Но рвать было нечем, и потому он просто уткнулся в свои холодные дрожащие ладони, чувствуя, как нарастает головная боль пропорционально повышающейся частоте воплей. 

Он не знал, сколько еще длилась пытка, и сколько просидел он, скрючившись, и пытаясь отрешиться от этого безумия. И даже почти не заметил, когда оно стихло, услышав лишь тяжелые шаги мечника на лестнице. Сквало схватил его за шкирку и поднял, цепко вглядываясь в белое измученное лицо и потрепанную чуть обгорелую одежду. 

\- Ранен? – поинтересовался он равнодушно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Прекрасно, тогда поехали, доставим тебя твоему нервному боссу, сопляк, он весь уже истосковался, наверное. 

Гокудера бестолково кивнул и начал медленно переставлять ватные ноги. Супербия дернул его за руку, заставляя ускориться, и коротко приказал Бельфегору, мерно покачивающемуся на корточках и развороченного остывающего тела:

\- В машину, Бел. 

Принц не стал спорить, пресыщенный и довольный, он жадно облизывал губы и пальцы, пытаясь языком дотянуться до челки, с которой на щеки медленно стекали ручейки крови. Хаято передернул плечами, Сквало усмехнулся неведомо чему и молча прибавил шагу, дабы первым распахнуть неизвестно когда и кем прикрытую входную дверь. 

На улице шел дождь. 

Некрупный, робкий, совсем слабый, будто боящийся своей сокрушающей силы. Сквало внезапно запрокинул голову и расхохотался. 

\- Ну, пацан, ну упертый, - и, внезапно добродушно покосился на бредущего рядом Хаято. – Прибавь шагу, мелкий.  
Гокудера хотел было переспросить зачем, но не стал даже смотреть на варийца. На него внезапно навалилась мертвенная, нечеловеческая усталость и все, что хотелось ему – это рухнуть там же, где он стоял и сдохнуть или уснуть. А может, сначала одно, а потом другое. 

**~**

Лицо на подушке все еще было мало похоже на человеческое, но выглядело неожиданно более… живым. Гокудера обессилено упал на кресло у кровати и неуклюже, боязливо прикоснулся к бледной прохладной руке.  
Сначала кончиками пальцем, а потом. 

Гокудера не выдержал и уткнулся лбом в безжизненную ладонь, подавляя бесполезное сухое рыдание. 

Если он не…  
Если…  
Ес… 

Внезапно пальцы Такеши у его щеки дрогнули и едва заметно провели по измазанной сажей, потом и копотью коже.  
Гокудера недоверчиво вскинул голову и уловил слабое трепетание ресниц, а затем рванулся вперед, желая придушить чертова бейсбольного придурка.

Потому что этот идиот, полуживой и похожий на неровно слепленного из глины человечка, смел едва заметно, но так привычно ему улыбаться. 

_______  
* Гокудера цитировал строчку из рассказа Эл Саррантонио «Тыква»


End file.
